The 70567th Hunger Games
by rachael1134
Summary: This is going to be a high tech hunger games like high tech weapons/mutts ect. This SYOT is know closed.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the SYOT forum.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Family Members + Names:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend (optional):

Volunteered or Reaped( If volunteered why if reaped what was their reaction):

Special Skill:

Weapon of Choice( list three):

Chariot Outfit:

Interview Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Training Score:

What did they show gamemakers at training session:

Alliance( if yes with what district):

Bloodbath:

Appearance:

Anything else:


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the sound of a gunshot. I run downstairs scared to see if my family is dead. When I reach the kitchen I see that My Grandmother and Aunt are already up and dressed.

"What the hell was that!" I yell which earns a stern look from Aunt Nina

"You better watch your mouth Atom" Aunt Nina says sternly

"Oh give him a break." says Grandmother "It's reaping day he has enough to worry about."

"Fine" Aunt Nina replies giving in " A peacekeeper shot someone out after curfew, they just executed him."

Well thats new since when do peacekeepers execute people after the felony knowing I wasn't going to get anything else from them I gave up.

"When do I have to be ready?" I ask

"Thirty minutes" Aunt Nina says "I left your clothes out for you"

I walk out of the kitchen and go into my room, laying on my bed are the clothes I must wear to the reaping. I put on a white buttoned down shirt, black pants, and a silver tie. When I walk back downstairs my Grandmother is already at the door waiting for me.

"Where did Aunt Nina go?" I ask she had never missed a reaping before.

"She had to go to work." Grandmother replies "She said good luck."

Grandmother held the door open for me, she never goes to any of the reapings she lost her brother 75 years ago and the pain is to much to bear. I walk silently to the town square, after I check in I walk to the 14 year old section. A couple minutes later Persephone Clarence approaches the microphone.

"Welcome! Welcome!" she says "It is my honor to be here in District 3 to select the tributes for the 70567th Hunger Games. As always ladies first"

Persephone walked to the female reaping ball. She reached in an selected a small slip of paper from the bottom. She walked back to the microphone, unfolded the slip of paper and read in a clear voice

"Lilian Sparks"

Oh no not Lilian. Lilian was a small 12 year old girl who was the kindest person in District 3. She slowly walked up the stairs which led to the stage.

"Now the boys" Persephone said she already had the slip of paper in her hand "Atom Brites"

_Atom Brites Atom Brites Atom Brites _My name keeps ringing in my head as I walk up to the stage.

"Shake hands" Persephone says sharply

I turn to face Lilian she extends her hand and I do the same we shake hands and then we are ushered into the justice building.

No one comes to say goodbye.

**Hahahaha Cliff hanger leave a review in the box or send me a PM on what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

The train is moving fast. The fast moving tracks quickly leave my district behind. My only wish is that I got to say goodbye to my Grandmother. I am not even sure if she knows I was reaped. But I know for a fact that she will not watch these hunger games. While Im deep in thought Persephone breaks me out of my thought.

"So in three days you will arrive at the capital" She says smiling when she says capital " You will then meet you stylists and get ready for the opening ceremonies"

"Fantastic" I say the words dripping with sarcasm "I cant wait for the capital to dress me up like them and then to die like I'm from the districts"

"You will learn to mind your manners around me" says Persephone "and when you are with your mentors, they are already at the capital and they will not take anything from you"

"Whatever" I reply back _I'm not going to survive these games anyway so what does it matter. _I walk away while Persephone calls after me. I walk to one of the doors in the train. When it opens the wind is blowing so fast I think that I might fall out. Then the thought of suicide crosses my mind. Then I think of my Grandmother. If she finds out that I killed myself she will never be happy again. I slowly step away from the door and I go back into the my room.

**Sorry this took so long I was on vacation. I know that this was a short chapter but I didn't want the train to be a long chapter.**

**PM me with what you think or leave me a review.**


End file.
